


It’s Your Birthday

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Implied Switching, M/M, Rimming, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean has been, for lack of a better word, sweet to him all weekend.





	It’s Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/143761463075/fuck-mgonna-come-sammy-slow-down-sam-grunts)

“Fuck… M'gonna come, Sammy. Slow down.”

Sam grunts and digs in a little deeper, wriggling his nose and twirling his tongue around Dean’s rim. He wants Dean to come just like this, jerking himself off in the woods while his little brother eats him out.

“Sam, it’s… it’s your birthday, ahh…” Dean curses and bends forward even more, opening his legs wider as Sam licks and sucks him wantonly. “Shouldn’t I be doing this to you?”

Sam bites at Dean’s skin, wet with his own saliva, and smiles.

Dean has been, for lack of a better word, sweet to him all weekend.

Dean Winchester. Sweet.

He arranged a romantic camping trip for them. No hunting, no research, no one demanding their time other than each other, and it’s been the best birthday that Sam’s ever had. Dean has even cooked for them over a campfire. Sure, it had been hotdogs, beans, and smores, but every bite had been delicious.

Sam doesn’t know if it’s all the fresh air he’s been getting, or just how god damn hot Dean had looked hitching up a hammock, but he’s been insatiable. They’ve fucked so many times that Sam has lost count. He has scratches on his back from where Dean had him against a gigantic old tree, has found twigs in his hair and in … other more awkward places, and right now, Dean’s ass is all he has on his mind, regardless of the stones digging into his knees.

“Mmm, want this,” Sam says breathlessly, teasing his brother with the tip of his tongue. He slides his hands around Dean’s straining thighs, grazing Dean’s balls with his knuckles.

“Fuck, yeah, ok… Ok, Sammy, whatever you want.”

Sam smiles again and drags his teeth over the smooth skin surrounding Dean’s hole. Dean gasps and yells Sam’s name, coming over his fist, continuing to stroke his cock until his body stops convulsing.

The sun is setting through the trees, casting an ethereal glow on them. Sam finds Dean’s hand, wiping up all the come left on his fingers. He wraps his hand around his cock and sighs, his cheek pressed against Dean’s ass.

“Got you an actual present, ya know?” Dean pants, eyeing Sam from under his arm, his head hanging low from exertion. “Probably not as good as this fine thing, but it’ll do.”

Sam’s head bobs as Dean shakes his butt, smirking at him, and looking satisfied. He kisses his way back in, tongue lapping and digging into the twitching muscle, fully intent on getting Dean hard again so he can fuck Sam senseless in the dirt and leaves.

Yeah, as birthdays go, Sam can definitely say that this one has been his favourite.


End file.
